hungerspelen
by pingvinen
Summary: Elena och Matt blir valda till hungerspelan och bla bla bla


"Elena Gilbert!" Orden ekar genom mina öron. Jag står fastfrusen. Allas blickar är på mig och det ända jag vill göra är att försvinna.  
"Var inte blyg kom nu." Jag går sakta förbi alla och jag är nära på att gråta. Nej! Jag måste vara stark. Inte gråta, inte fly, jag måste vara stark. För mig själv och min familj. Jag kan inte fatta att det här händer. Jag ser ut över alla och jag ser min moster Jenna, hon gråter, vilket gör att jag också vill gråta. Nu återstår det bara att en kille ska bli vald. Om det blir min bror Jeremy så vet jag inte vad jag gör. Det får inte bli honom.

"Och nu för pojkarna." Hon stoppar ner handen i den stora runda glas skålen och plockar upp en lapp.

"Matt Donovan." Jag stelnade till. Nej. Inte Matt, snälla inte Matt. Vi får ögonkontakt och mina ögon bränner. Hon ber oss att skaka hand men jag slänger mina armar om honom och gråter på hans axel. Han lägger sina armar om min midja och gör detsamma.

"Det kommer bli okej." Viskar han i mitt öra. Men kommer det verkligen det? Jag vet att jag har en fördel men ändå, det här kan sluta hursomhelst.

Jag står i ett rum och väntar på att Jenna och Jeremy ska komma och säga hejdå. Dörren öppnas och jag har ett par starka armar om mig. Det är Jeremy. Han har gråtit.

"Du kommer vinna okej? Fattar du det? Du kommer vinna!"  
"Jeremy… Säg inte så, jag kommer försöka men det är inte säkert." Jag kunde inte ljuga till min bror, för det är sant, det är inte säkert att jag vinner.

"De andra vet inte om din hemlighet. Det är bara Matt." Jag ler mot honom och kramar om honom hårt.

Jag ser på Jenna och hon ser på mig. Vi kramar om varandra hårt och ingen av oss vill släppa taget. "Jag kommer försöka mitt bästa och vinna, jag lovar."

Jag började gråta mer när vakterna kom för att ta dem därifrån. Jag tar några djupa andetag och sätter mig ner på golvet. Plötsligt så öppnades dörren och där stod mina två bästa kompisar. De slänger sig ner på golvet och kramar om mig och då kommer tårarna igen.

"Bonnie… Caroline… Jag kommer försöka mitt bästa med att vinna, men jag vill att ni ska veta att jag älskar er och allt kommer bli bra."  
"Säg inte så Elena. Du måste vinna, du måste komma tillbaka." Caroline kollar på mig och gråter mer.

"Jag ska se till att Matt blir oskadd, jag ska se till att han kommer tillbaka till dig Caroline." Jag ler mot henne och vi kramas igen och de är tvungna att gå.

Tågresan till huvudstaden var tyst och lång. Matt är fortfarende röd om ögonen och jag antar att jag också är det. Det kanske inte är någon som vet min hemlighet men jag kan fortfarande dö. Vilket jag är rädd för. Jag vill inte dö. Ingen som är med i Hungerspelen vill nog dö. Jag kramar om Matt hand och ser honom i ögonen.

"Du kommer vinna det här det vet du va?" Säger han och ser på mig. Jag skakar på huvudet.

"Det är inte säkert Matt."  
"Du är ju fan vampyr det är klart du kommer vinna!"  
"Shh, inte så högt, jag vill inte att någon ska veta, det är min fördel men det betyder inte att jag kommer vinna."

Det är min hemlighet som inte många vet om. Jag är vampyr. Inget jag är stolt över att vara men just i den här situationen så kommer det att hjälpa mig. Jag kan springa fort ifrån de andra och jag kan höra dem på avstånd. Det svåra är mat, om det finns djur där så kan jag överleva, om inte, ja då är det kört. Jag kan dricka människors blod men jag hatar det och det skulle avslöja vem jag var.

"Välkommen till huvudstaden." Säger Effie och ler mot oss. Jag hör jubel och när jag kollar ut så ser jag massor med människor som ser helt galna ut. De har färgglada kläder, stora frisyrer. Alla ser så glada ut över att se oss. Hur kan de vara glada över en sådan grej? När alla de ser här kommer dö förutom en. Jag förstår mig inte på människor. Jag möter Matts blick och vi går sakta genom folkmassan.

När vi kommer till vår svit går jag direkt till mitt rum, smäller igen dörren och slänger mig på sängen och låter tårarna rinna ner för mina kinder. Jag kan fortfarande inte förstå det här. Varför just jag var tvungen att bli vald. Jag har en chans att vinna men det kommer förmodligen finnas skog, vilket betyder trä, och det är trä som kan döda mig. Tänk om vervein blomman finns där också? Då är det kört. Den blomman är giftig för alla vampyrer. Imorgon är första träningen och det kommer förmodligen gå bra men jag får verkligen inte visa min styrka. Jag får inte avslöja vad jag är.

Dagen då hungerspelen börjar.

Jag vet inte vart jag ska börja med att berätta hur jag känner mig just nu. Jag är livrädd. Jag vill inte dö. Jag vill hem till min varma säng, hem till mina kompisar, min bror.

"1 minut!" Hörs genom högtalarna. Jag tar några djupa andetag och kliver in i en sorts glashiss. Jag blir upphissad och möts av ett stark ljus. När mina ögon har hunnit vänja sig med ljuset ser jag vart jag är någonstans. Sand. Massor av sand.  
"Det här måste vara ett skämt." Tänker jag för mig själv. Det är en öken. Hur hade de tänkt att vi ska överleva det här? Det finns ingen stans att gömma sig, skaffa mat. Vänta. Vad är det där? Långt borta i horisonten ser jag något spetsigt. Det måste vara någon sorts pyramid. Jag hoppas att det är det och att det finns något där som vatten och någonstans att gömma sig.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" Jag sluter ögonen och när jag hör gongongen ser jag på Matt och springer mot honom och säger att han måste till pyramiden och sen försvinner jag från honom. Jag sa att jag var snabb. Det måste ha varit flera kilometer till pyramiden men när jag väl är framme så stannar jag upp och bara stirrar. Wow. Det är så vackert. Massor av palmer och andra sorts träd, det finns vatten, och jag hör ljudet av djur. Det är som om jag nyss var i öknen och nu är jag på en tropisk ö. För nån minut så glömde jag bort att jag var med i hungerspelen. Pyramiden hade en ingång och där kan jag ta skydd tills de andra kommer. Jag hoppas verkligen att Matt klarar sig hit, han gjorde väldigt bra ifrån sig på träningarna så jag hoppas han kan ta sig hit.

Jag har hört kanonen gå 10 gånger sen det allt började. Det är nu kväll och ingen är här en. Vilket jag borde vara glad för men jag är rädd. Rädd för att de som håller i det här kommer göra något mot mig. Tänk om det är strikt förbjudet att vampyrer är med i hungerspelen. Mitt hjärta slår allt snabbare och snabbare. Ett knak utifrån väckte mig från mitt tänkande och jag är snabbt på mina fötter.

"Vem är där? Matt är det du?" Jag går långsamt till öppningen men det är ingen där. Det måste bara ha varit ett djur eller nått. Jag hade så fel. Någon attackerade mig och jag gjorde allt jag kunde för att försvara mig. Jag försökte ta tag på hans huvud så jag kunde slita av det men det var sent. Jag stelnade till och föll till marken. Jag såg ner och såg en vass trädgren sticka ut från min mage. Det blödde. Det blödde mycket.

"NEJ!" Jag ser Matt springa mot mig och han slängde en yxa mot den som sköt mig. Han tog mig i sina armar.

"Elena, nej, dö inte, snälla dö inte!" Jag la min hand på hans kind.

"Matt, du måste vinna det här, vinn det för mig, för Caroline." Jag blev stelare och stelare och tillslut var allting svart.


End file.
